


Sleeping With The Enemy

by kabbysjopper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (Trigger Warning for Domestic Violence), Affairs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Domestic Violence, F/M, One Night Stands, Violence, workplace sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabbysjopper/pseuds/kabbysjopper
Summary: Abby should never have accepted Kane’s offer for drinks.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Kudos: 18





	Sleeping With The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Violent content, with implications of domestic violence. Please do not read if you are not comfortable with such topics.

Abby's stomach twisted into a knot of fear as she drove through the gate, the sun completely gone on the horizon. She felt an unpleasant nauseous twist and her head was pounding. It was over between them, she knew it. Jake would never be able to trust her again. He would be so angry and hurt. She might as well start packing her things tonight and start looking for a place to live tomorrow. A deep seething hatred of Kane rose in her chest. Whatever had happened, it virtually assured the end of her relationship.

The more Abby thought about it, the more she was convinced that Kane had done this on purpose, with that very intent, for no reason other than that, she had spurned his advances for years, then shot down his business offer. For that, he had done something to her to make her more than willing to ruin her life for a roll in the hay with him, even assuming she would change her mind in the process.

Abby felt the oddest sensations wash over her as she took the call from her secretary, who explained that Kane wanted to meet up to discuss a business proposal. She still felt anxious, up until the moment he stepped into her office, then the dread was gone and was replaced by an odd sense of anticipation. She watched on with unabashed fascination as he demonstrated his holo projector and how his project supposedly enhanced the human form as a possible next step in human evolution. His insistence that it could cure all illness and infirmities, could heighten aspects of the human body, could be the greatest thing ever, both attracted her but also repelled her. But she did note in the file that there was no FDA approval for human testing. He had done it without authorization. He'd be proposing soon enough that she'd test it on her patients, right here at her hospital. No, his project was fascinating, a major breakthrough in bioengineering no doubt, but it was also too dangerous and she told him so. He had offered to take her out for drinks later as a sort of no hard feelings gesture, which she had immediately initially declined. She was a high-profile CEO at Arkadia's most high-profile hospital, not to mention the girlfriend of a high-profile Aerospace Engineer, and the media gave them enough hell as it was guessing how long it would be until either one caused an environmental or human rights campaign against their work or guessing how long until another research project that they had funded went wrong, whichever came first. So the answer was no. No business deals with Kane Industries and no after-drinks.

Abby pulled round into the drive and saw the scatter of Clarke's toys across the lawn which only meant that Jake had let her out into the garden to play whilst he'd got on with some work. Tears threatened at her eyes again, and she got back into the car and drive down the garage drive, something she rarely did, to park her car in Jake's workshop. She felt her stomach grow cold as she drove down the sloping, circular tunnel, the doors parting to allow her access, and she drove alongside his Audi R8 and parked.

"Abs?" Jake's voice called with surprise, "Why are you parking down here? Is it raining?"

At the sound of his voice she felt her stomach twist and she started shaking again. She felt dizzy. Suddenly he was at her door pulling it open and leaning into her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "You look kind of sick."

"Move," she whispered, "I think I am going to be sick."

He jumped out of her way as she kicked her heels off in the car and tumbled out of the door. Stumbling she dashed past him to the small bathroom on the other side of the workshop. She made it just in time as the contents of her stomach spilled out into the toilet. She felt herself go weak as she sank to the floor and curled up into a ball sobbing. Jake was at her side in an instant.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, it's okay," he whispered. "It's probably just a stomach bug. Why don't you go up and take a shower and go to bed early?"

She didn't answer but instead curled up even tighter, her crying becoming more insistent.

Jake was at a loss. It's not like he had never seen Abby get sick before. She works around sick people all damn day, it was hardly surprising that she'd fall ill every once in a while. I mean, such things were never pleasant, but part of being a biological entity. Lord knows she had seen him hurl plenty of times, due to hangovers. He couldn't comprehend why she was crying now. It especially unnerved him, because she almost never cried from commonplace emotions. She only cried when something was terribly wrong, and that scared him.

"Not sick," she whimpered. "It's worse."

"Something's worse than being sick?" he asked. 'Oh lord, is she pregnant?' he wondered to himself. After Clarke, they weren't up for the idea of trying again. Not for a long time. Clarke was a little madam, to say the least, and they loved her with every inch of their hearts but... twice the work? Uh, nope.

Abby didn't answer, but only nodded and turned her face away.

"Did something happen?" Jake asked.

Again she nodded, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Can you tell me?" he asked.

"I have to," she whimpered.

He waited, but she didn't say anything. He thought about nudging her or saying something, but instead sat back and waited for her to come to her senses. Finally she started to speak.

"The, uh, the meeting with Kane went okay," she said. "We're not going to be able to do business with him, though. This project is too dangerous. I don't want our name tied to it, if something goes wrong."

Jake nodded, knowing that Abby was always very assertive but wise within her expertise, but it didn't explain why she was upset.

"He uh... he asked me if I was up to going to get a drink after work," she admitted. "I didn't really want to, but I figured having worked the most hectic week and with it being Friday and all, I thought it would be okay to catch up with an old friend."

Jake was confused. He knew of Abby's past with Kane and how they'd worked together at the same company as apprentices. "I thought he made your skin crawl? I thought you couldn't stand the sight of him and despised his arrogance?"

Abby squeezed her eyes shut and bit back another wave of bile as ittried to work its way up her throat.

She shook her head. "I...I don't know. I can't explain it. He's different now, he...he's not arrogant anymore, he's not weird and wild, he's..."

"Well I mean he was a popular pick with the girls, I didn't realise he had you wrapped around his finger too," Jake laughed but Abby could hear his underlying tone.

But Jake was absolutely right. He did have her wrapped around his finger. When she'd politely declined his offer to take her out for a drink, his entire behaviour had changed. He was soft and understanding and looked somewhat disappointed that she'd shot him down. If anything, Abby thought she'd earned herself a few drinks anyway and wound up accepting his offer, at least not entirely out of pity. Yet, enroute to the bar, her conscience kept telling her to turn around and to just go home but it would've been rude to stand him up after finally agreeing to meet up with him.

When she eventually got there, they ordered some drinks and leaned across the table, talking about business related woes, tax season coming up soon, the stress over legal issues with contracts, and other things. Gradually, talk turned personal as he admitted he hadn't really dated much and how his mother's death had really influenced him to become a better person. He'd mentioned something of a bonsai tree but Abby couldn't quite remember why.

"Do you ever wonder about what could've happened between us if we'd have stayed on that apprenticeship together?" Kane had asked her.

Abby just scoffed. They hated each other back then, and she wondered where this talk was coming from as her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I reckon we could really hit it off," he had said.

"Kane," she sighed, still refusing to call him by his first name despite his insistence, "You'll make some woman very happy someday, I'm sure. But that is never going to be me."

She said it gently, kindly, and she expected him to look a little disappointed but accepting. She didn't expect him to smile even wider and lean into her with a dominant air. She felt her heart rate increase and her breathing catch. His scent was intoxicating and it was making her lightheaded.

"Oh I don't know," he said suggestively. "I expect I could make you very happy."

Then, before Abby knew what had happened, he leaned across the tiny table and kissed her. And it wasn't a peck on the cheek either. Her first impulse was to pull away fast, get up and run for her car. But in an instant, that impulse was gone, replaced by an explosion of fiery lust that drove her to kiss him back. It went in for a very long minute, long enough for any lingering doubts Abby might have had to blow away. She knew nothing else but that she was consumed with lust for him, pretty sure she was going to die of a heart attack if she couldn't have him right there. Any thought of Jake or what this would mean for the both of them were nonexistent in her mind.

She only had a hazy blurry image of Kane paying for their drinks and leading her out the side door. She followed him without question to his apartment and back to his bedroom. At some point Abby's logical mind did try to make an appearance and ask her just what the ever living hell she thought she was doing, but her lust driven mind soundly squelched it.

Abby choked back another sob at the memory, burying her face again. Now Jake was scared, and angry. What had happened? Had his wife been hurt in some way?

"I...felt...I didn't have any control over myself, it's like I was high or something..."

She broke off, unable to go on, her hand over her face.

Jake felt his head go hot and he sat back on his heels, looking down at her still lying on her side in her rumpled white suit, curled up into a ball hugging herself, her eyes staring off into the distance, or closed tightly.

"You...you're saying you were, what? Turned on by him?" he asked slowly.

Abby nodded. "It was like I was drunk. I don't know how it happened...he...he kissed me. And I, uh, I didn't fight it."

Jake felt a jolt of ice in his stomach and hot anger flashed in his head. She had kissed another man? Or let another man kiss her without protest? His first impulse was to jump up and yell at her, and then go find Kane and beat the crap out of him. But then he calmed down and told himself not to overreact. She was obviously upset about the entire thing, and she did say she had felt weird, as if intoxicated. There was no point giving her a hard time over it, after all it was only a kiss.

"But... It's...it's worse. Worse than just a kiss."

Jake dropped his hand and looked at her, unsure now. Worse? How could it be worse?

"How much worse?" he asked evenly, but with dread.

"We...didn't stay there," she said in despair. "I, uh, followed him out. I...couldn't resist. I didn't even want to. I can't explain it."

"Followed him where?" Jake asked, his throat going dry.

"His...his apartment," she gulped.

"You went to his apartment?" Jake asked, his voice oddly high. "And then...?"

Abby squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head hard, turning her face away into the floor, her crying resuming.

"No..." Jake moaned, "No you didn't. Abby...you...you had sex with him?"

She nodded in misery, unable to look at him.

Jake sprang to his feet as a burning fury consumed him. He was so pissed off he couldn't see straight. Tears burned the corner of his eyes. He didn't resist the urge to hit something, and, devastatingly, settled for the woman curled up on the floor in front of him. The woman who had just shattered his heart into a thousand pieces. He didn't even mean to hit her as hard as he did when he felt the snap of cartilage. He'd completely lost it. Jake had never once in his life hit a woman, and now his wife was staring up at him cupping her bloody nose, utterly stunned. He was frustrated for allowing himself to exert such disgusting behaviour, and then was frustrated for being frustrated with himself because this wasn't his fault? His wife was fucking another man. That had to be worse, right?

"So...? Was it worth it!?" Jake yelled down at her but Abby couldn't find her words. Her mind was racing too fast for her lips to any conjugate words at all. Had he really just punched her in the face? I mean, hell yeah, she deserved it, but never would she have thought that Jake would actually physically hurt her. Then Abby's question was answered when she felt the warm trickle of blood ooze down the side of her face and the firm grip on her shoulders shaking her as she snapped back into reality.

"Did you enjoy it, huh? Was he a better lover?" Jake yelled.

"I... I-" Abby stammered.

The truth was, Marcus Kane wasn't a lover. And however soft and caring he appeared to be during the meeting was merely an act. When they'd arrived at his apartment, there were no formalities or prelude or even much foreplay. He shed his clothes in a matter of seconds, before starting to pull hers off. She didn't stop him but she couldn't bring herself to help him either. It was like she was on autopilot. He kissed her hard and guided her down onto his bed, climbing on top of her. Quickly, Kane probed her with determination, and, finding her flowing with need already, guided himself in and entered her quickly. She yelped with his entry, feeling him stretch her, pull back, and then thrust in again. He kissed her roughly, possessively, driving her with his thrusting in time to his tongue probing her mouth. She arched into him, feeling his pubic bone press hard into her clit. His hands gripped her breasts but didn't linger there, more intent on the intercourse part. His mouth dropped to her neck and sucked as she squeezed her eyes shut.

What horrified Abby the most was that it had all happened so quickly, her mind couldn't form a clear thought. She tried to comprehend what was happening but her brain was awash with hormones, driving her like a race car and she had no control. With a particularly hard thrust, she orgasmed hard, crying out as she pulsed around him. With a shout, he followed her, his hot fluids filling her. She gulped and gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly, her logical mind broke through and she was back in the workshop with Jake holding her by the shoulders and staring at her wide-eyed.

"Was it worth it?!" Jake shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Abby shrieked back, fear being an overriding factor to her tone of voice.

The woman he loved, who he couldn't live without, who he was in a committed relationship with, a first for him, had slept with another man, someone she had claimed to dislike intensely. He knew he hadn't been attentive lately and his own problems were consuming him, but was she the kind of person who just dropped the ball when things got hard and went off with someone else? He hadn't thought she was. He wanted to run, to scream, cry, yell and rage at her, hell, he wanted to hit her again. He turned and stormed out leaving Abby biting back waves of hurt and shame.

Abby didn't know how long she sat on the floor crying. It seemed like both minutes and hours. Checking her watch, she saw it had been about twenty minutes. Gradually, her tears ceased and although she was still miserable, a firm resolve had sunk in. She had to leave tonight. That's when she heard the door clunk and a quiet patter on tiny feet across the workshop floor.

"Mommy?"

It was Clarke, shit. There was blood. So much blood. It stained her white suit jacket and had coagulated around her nose and on her hands. Shit. Shit. Shit. She had to get cleaned up before the poor kid saw her. She clambered up off of the toilet floor and ran the tap, scrubbing at her nose which was still tender and pulsing, lathering her hands in soap and slipping out of her blazer.

"Mommy?" Clarke called again. She pulled at the door handle and the door creaked open slowly.

Abby was frantically trying to dispense of the sink full of red water when Clarke peaked her head in. The woman blinked hard. Her eyelids were so swollen from the tears, she could hardly see. Her hair was mussed, but considering the amount of blood bursting from one tiny nose, she didn't actually look as bad as she had expected.

"Hey, baby," Abby greeted, immediately swooping Clarke up into her arms and wading her out of the toilet. God, she was looking more like her father everyday. Those dazzlingly blue eyes, white-blonde hair—she was beautiful. It really was a shame that Abby worked so damn much. She felt like she had missed everything. Abby wasn’t the maternal type. That’s why Jake worked from home, constantly tinkering with bits of gadgets and what-not.

Clarke won't sleep without a nightlight so as Abby lay her daughter into bed, she flicked on the small, LED lamp on the bedside table. The dim, white glow partly illuminated Clarke's sleepy eyes, blinking slowly. It was crazy to think that a small light offered her a sense of security. The child's mind baffled her. Abby gently placed a kiss of Clarke's head before closing the door over – leaving it slightly ajar.

A surge of sadness and grief caused Abby's chest to tighten at the thought of the repercussions of such an ass-clown move she had made with Kane. She collapsed against the wall on the landing, tears prickling in her eyes as she let out a sob.

She remembers then the overwhelming shame. He was breathing hard as he pulled out, his smile almost apologetic, and still fiercely determined as he looked down at her. She felt exposed, and ashamed at her nakedness, as she turned to her side facing away from him, trying to clear her lust driven mind and think straight. His smile became a bit more arrogant.

"Too much for you?" he said somewhat proudly and mockingly. "That's ok, you'll get used to it. We can see a lot of each other."

Abby remembers gathering up her belongings and rushing home. Flattening her tousled hair in her rear view mirror and fastening up her pant suit on the drive home.

And here she was. Home. Where—for now—she didn’t exactly know her next move, or what to expect when— _no, if_ —Jake returned home.


End file.
